dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unleashed Super Saiyan
|user=Vegeta Jr Vetora}}Unleashed Super Saiyan is a Saiyan transformation achieved by Vegeta Jr. during his training. Vegeta Jr. would later frequent this form more over time until eventually replacing the general Super Saiyan transformation. Overview The Unleashed Super Saiyan form is achieved by a Saiyan drawing out their laten potential to the surface and then having their bodies be accustomed to it. Doing so allows the user to have the strength of further Super Saiyan levels without feeling the various drawbacks such as emotional instability. This actively bypasses stipulations need to transform into Super Saiyan 2 and 3. The most notable difference seen once transforming is the boost in speed and strength. However, since all of the user's energy is pushed to the surface, they have full access to their ki reserves; this can lead to undesired wasteful usage of ki for first users. The stamina is dependant on how well the user has control over their Saiyan power. The user will power down to Super Saiyan if their ki is depleted. Like Super Saiyan Blue, the user can monitor and control how much power they put into an attack. The Unleashed Super Saiyan form looks like the original Super Saiyan form, albeit slight changes. The hair is a deeper gold, the aura is defined, and the muscle mass slightly increases. The ascension is usually signaled by a glint in the user's eyes. A running gag throughout the series, villians often mistake Unleashed Super Saiyan as the base Super Saiyan form. The most notable change is in aura; rather than being a fierce, jagged aura similar to that of Super Saiyan the Unleashed form has a flame-like appearance. With the user's ki on the outside of their body their aura is always flowing and changes depending on how much power they're putting behind their attacks. Power and Usage Unleashed Super Saiyan can reach the power of Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, granted through vigorous training to harness that power. After witnessing Goku Jr. and various other Saiyans begin to ascend past the Super Saiyan form, Vegeta Jr. naturally desired to do so as well. However, analysing the drawbacks of the various forms branching from the base form, Vegeta Jr. began to search for an alternative. While training, Vegeta Jr began to force his way to become stronger than Super Saiyan 2. But he ascended to an entirely different form. Vegeta Jr. would test the form's power on numerous fellow Saiyans, including Goku Jr. who brought him to a stalemate.due to ki exhaustion. Realizing the drawback of the form, Vegeta Jr. set out to master his new transformation. Vegeta Jr. presents the form to his android clone, Vetora, who in turn transforms herself. The two battle, with Vegeta Jr. getting the upper hand in the end due to Vetora's inexperience with the form. Vegeta Jr. uses this form again against Android 21's second form. While the Saiyan was much stronger than the android, the tables turn when Android 21 absorbed Vegeta Jr's Galick Gun. With no other solution, Vegeta Jr. works together with a Super Saiyan 2 Goku Jr. to try and defeat Android 21. During the ensuing battle, Vetora briefly transforming into an Unleashed Super Saiyan to save a crowd of people infected with the Cyberus Virus. A powered up Unleashed Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. destroys Android 21 with the help of Goku Jr. Vegeta would yet again use the form this time against Froze, who desired to take Riku as her husband. Vegeta Jr. would fight on par with Goku Jr. who had recently achieved Super Saiyan 3. Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Saiyan Transformations